Invisible
by halifax625
Summary: Hermione got an Invisibility Potion spilled on her, now Draco is the only person who can see and hear her. He decides he'll help her when he's ready. In the meantime, Hermione trys to have some fun with Slytherin's known Sex God. D/H. No flames!


Invisible

My memory was blurry, which was something a witch like me shouldnt have any trouble with.  
I could barley remember the hours before, I had waken up here, in this room, that i couldn't identify due to my current state. Then a splitting headache entered my thoughts and the events of only a couple of hours ago came rushing back into my head.

_I'm in Proffesor Snape's potions class, I'm in the back, sitting next to Draco Malfoy. Apparently I've been partnered up with them. I glance around, Nevile with Seamus, Harry with Ron, Pansy with Zambini, and so on the list goes._

_"Today class, is the day of a new potion. It's level 8 difficult, and it very complicated.  
I've made sure to pick your partners according to were you are sitting. Follow the instructions carefully and you'll pass this assignment." He glanced at Zambini and Pansy who were, from my view, touching each other inappropriatly under the table. What amazed me more is that Malfoy didn't seem to mind that Pansy was touching Zambini that way, nor vice versa._

_"Mess up this potion," He alternated his glance to Harry and Ron, "and the mistake could be fatal. Now get to work, you have 45 minutes to brew this potion. GO." It was neither a suggestion or advice, it was merley a command. Draco looke over at me, expecting me to do it all._

_And I honestly was bored beyond belief in this class, so i just sat there, starring off into space, expecting Malfoy to do all the work._

_30 minutes had passed, and I was having the time of my life. Nevile's and Seamus's potion had exploded producing a dark purple smoke to cloud over the room. Ron and Harry had made little progress but what they had made, looked like vomit. The funny part about their potion is that it was hissing at them. Yes hissing, like it was a gyseur ready to explode! HA. And amazingly Draco had taken charge and was producing a strawberry aroma coming from our couldron, and was following each measure and step procisely._

_"10 minutes left students," said Snape, "at this time, your potion should have a fruitis aroma exhaling from it, and should be no longer chunky, but a smooth and porcelin texture"  
Draco was impressing me greatly as i watched him. His hair was so long at this point, it feel gently over his eyes, and every so often he would have to shake his hair out of his face to get a clear few of what he was doing._

_"5 minutes left", Snape said exacltey on time, while he was walking over to Harry and Ron's potion to try and fix the annoying hissing noise. I turned my head slightly to see Draco walking across the room to put his potions book up, satisfied with out ending product. But right as I looked the other way, i saw a vile of our potion being throw at my feet, by no other than Pansy Parkinson._

_Draco was back by our desk at that point, mouth gaping open, unable to believe that Pansy just throw a vile of our potion at me. On purpose, and right where he could be affected by the potion too._

_A black cloud of smoke consumed around me, and the next thing I knew..... I was awake. Here._

My vision started to come back to me, as I glanced around the room. I was still in the Potion's room. But it was dark, maybe they had evacuated the room? But left me here, no, even at how much Snape hated me that was hard to believe, it would have cost him his job. It was 12:33 according to the clock above the calkboard. On it was the Potion that got poured on me, and it's effect.

The invisibility Potion: To make the effected [me] invisible to the world. Unable to be heard or seen. The only person able to see the effected is the person standing nearist to the effected when the potion's affect takes place.

I got up off of the floor and walked back to wear Pansy through the potion on me. Who was the person standing closest to me? I glanced around the room, trying to remember everybody's position. Then I remembered a certain blond with long hair and gray eyes. Holy shit. Draco Malfoy is the only person who can see me. He was the closest person to me when I was affected. And he left me laying on the floor in Snape's potion's room. That asshole, that bastard! I yelled, annoyed that nobody would hear me.

And that's how I ended up in from of the Slytherin Picture entrance to the common room, waiting for somebody to open the door, so I can go confront Malfoy on switching me back, and kicking his ass for leaving me there.

Finally, a first-year came by with a couple other kids repeating a story to them, that he seemed to have memorized at this point.

"They say she's wondering around the castle as we speak. Pansy herself did it, to get rid of that filthy Mudblood. Said she was no use to the world, and now Draco's thanking her. That's why all the Slytherin boys are in the common room drinking firewhiskey. Because he needed the dormitries quiet and vacant to have his way with her. All the girls say he's they best at sex. They call him a god." He said as I couldn't believe the word's coming out of his mouth. Sex god? No. and he's having sex with Pansy right now?

My blood was rising, no way in hell is this happening.I have to put a stop to this right now aside from the pleasure I could get from ruining Malfoy's shag, I didnt want to be stuck like this for forever!

The 1st year then turned toward the portrait "Grottlestump" he said, and walked into the very crowded boys common room. On the couch was Zambini and Crab and Goyle, with several other 7th years with some Muggle liquor sitting on the table in front of them. I recognized most of them, alot of beer, tequila, and vodka. Wow, Malfoy must of had some kind of power to have the entire boys domitry sitting here in the common room, waiting for Malfoy to come out and let them back in.

I ignored this and walked up the steps to the boys dormitries. I opened a couple of doors before i found the right hall way with several open doors and one closed door. I walked open to the closed door, from inside I heard moaning, and some panting. I slowly cracked open the door to see a site that immediatly made me want to vomit.

Not that I was prude, but I was saving myself for someone special. And nothing about the thing that Malfoy was doing to Pansy was special. I didnt even see him at first, Just her. He was laying flat on his back, while Pansy was on top, grinding her hips into his. My digestive system started to send my food back up to my throat and I had to close my mouth to make sure I didnt vomit right then and there. Malfoy's moaning had gotten more frequent and his voice had moved an octive lower.

Pansy was still moving and I need they both were going to orgasim soon.

"Are you going to cum?" Pansy asked, short of breath. Maybe I could have fun with this situation after all. I mean if I was going to be in this situation for awhile, I might as well have a bit fun. Pansy started to move faster, and Draco's eyes started to close tighter.

"Pansy....I'm....I'm.." He moaned.

I walked over to him, and stood right beside the bed that Draco was doing the deed on. "Cum, Malfoy." I said knowing he was the only one who could hear me. His eyes shot open, and he groaned a very long noise, arching his back, while at the same time locking his eyes with mine. Pansy squeled for what seemed to be several minutes, but only actually lasted a matter of seconds.

We both hadn't let our eyes, drift off of each other, Pansy in her black lace bra, and Draco still inside of her, looked down at Draco with her green eyes.

"How was round two baby?" She asked, will moving her hips in a circular motion, trying to create a round three. Draco didn't seem like he was in the mood anymore, as he flipped them over and kissed Pansy's neck.

"Sorry, baby, but I think it's time to give the boy's there dormitory back." He pulled out of her, and moved to the edge of the bed, where I couldn't see any part of him as he slipped his boxers on. His black boxers, to match her black bra and thong set. He picked up her clothes and handed them to her and looked at the door. Then back to me.

She slipped on her clothes, and gently pecked him on the lips, as she walked out of Draco's and Zambini's room in the boy's dormitory. While all off this time I was admiring Draco. Although he did have a white body, it was toned and fit. He had a six pack all the down to the gorgeous V that lead down into the depths of his boxers. His forehead had collected sweat from his previous two rounds of workout with pansy. He heard the cheers from the very drunken boys as Pansy left the boys common room.

Malfoy then turned toward me. "What the fuck do you think your doing in my room? Can you not respect people's privacy either? How did you get in here?"

I laughed loudly and replied, "I was just waiting for my turn to talk to you, seeing how occupied you were. And I don't respect people's privacy when they have turned me invisible and the only person in this fucking castle who can see or hear me is you! and I had to wait for 45 fucking minutes for some 1st year to open the portrait!" I screamed at him basically.

Just then, Zambini came walking into his and Malfoy's room and closed the door behind him. You could smell the beer radiating off of him and he walked in.

"So how good was it? Tell me did she let you cum inside of her? Or did she give you a blowjob"  
Zambini asked slurring his words.

Draco still looking at me replied, "Inside. And you better get to bed, you know we have Potion's agian tomorrow thanks to Pansy." I could hear Zambini laughing loudly as he stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and slipped into his bed. Did all Slytherins have amazing bodies?

I didnt get to finish my thought as Draco grabbed my arm and pushed me up agianist the wall, "Why are you here?" He whispered harshley, trying not to look insane if he woke up Zambini.

"I want you to fix this, and until you do, i'm going to annoy the living hell out of you." I said, very confindently. He was so close, I could see his gray eyes, under his long shaggy blond hair.

"Maybe I won't fix you. Maybe you should suffer until I want to fix it," He said. "Let me think about it." He said as he smirked, and let go of me and went to go lay down in his bed.

"How do you know I won't kill you in your sleep?" I threatened, as Malfoy slid down underneath the covers.

"Because you need me, Granger. And you'll never be fixed if you kill me. Now go sleep on the floor or something where you belong." He said yawning.

"Actually I think I've found my bed right here," I said bravley as I walked over and slid in the bed next to Zambini, and he rolled over and wrapped his arms around what he thought was a pillow. Malfoy sat up in his bed glaring.

"Wow, and I though Pansy was a whore." He said, hoping for me to move away from his best friend, who was the 2nd best sex god in the school.

"Sorry, Malfoy. Your going to have to do better than that. Because Zambini here has a little problem I might fix, and it's way past your bed time. Just think if you fixed this, you could easily get rid of me." I teased, not completly making up Zambini's hard on, but the fact that i was going to take care of it. Which i was definatly not.

"Fine," said Malfoy at last. "But tomorrow your in hell." Which made me think, was that a threat?  
Or a promise? Because if this was hell, I could begin to like it.

AN: So yeah, I started a new story, i'm still going to keep writing arranged and everything, but this story just popped into my head and i went with it. Tell me if you like it, or if you want be to delete it, and continue with arranged. Read&&Review!


End file.
